Courage
by Amelia-Queen-Black
Summary: Elle était sûre qu'elle allait mourir dans cette allée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Arrow apparaisse et la sauve – de ses agresseurs et d'elle-même. (Attention : viol)


**Attention** : Point de vue d'une personne qui vient de subir une agression sexuelle. Description physique (brève) et mentale du viol et pensées suicidaires.

 **Note :** J'ai beaucoup hésité à publier cet OS, j'espère ne blesser personne et j'offre tout mon soutien aux victimes de ces agressions. Si j'ai écrit quelque chose qui vous semble blessant ou faux, prévenez moi, j'enlèverai la fic ou je changerai ce qu'il faut. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture :)

 **Courage**

Claire fixait le mur à sa droite sans le voir. Ses bras étaient retenus dans son dos par une poigne de fer et une main lui caressait les cheveux presque tendrement, lui donnant envie de vomir. L'homme s'était agenouillé à ses côtés après avoir abusé de son corps. À chacun des coups de rein de l'autre, les graviers lui éraflaient la poitrine et les jambes. Il la pénétrait d'une force punitive, se délectant de ses gémissements de douleur. Elle avait perdu sa voix à force de crier. Personne n'était venu.

Soudain, il cessa ses mouvements. Il dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, les mots n'avaient plus de sens dans son esprit embrumé, elle s'était détachée de la réalité sans réussir à la fuir. Les mains rêches qui la maintenaient au sol disparurent, des coups furent échangés et un corps tomba. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pas le courage de relever la tête pour voir ce qui était arrivé à l'un de ses agresseurs. Elle voulait juste que l'autre s'arrête et que son calvaire prenne fin.

Une voix grave exigea qu'il se retire d'elle sans la blesser. L'homme ricana et reprit ses mouvements plus lentement, comme pour narguer le nouveau venu. Claire lâcha un gémissement et des larmes s'ajoutèrent sur ses joues déjà inondées. Ses bras étaient libres, mais elle n'avait plus la force d'essayer de se défendre, elle les laissait reposer le long de son corps, là où ils avaient glissé. Un sifflement résonna et l'homme derrière elle disparut dans un hurlement. Son corps retomba au sol dans un soubresaut et malgré la douleur, elle était soulagée. Libérée.

Elle ne fit pas un geste malgré les graviers qui lui écorchaient la peau. Dans son dos, les bruits de lutte avaient cessé et la ruelle était d'un calme presque surréel. Il n'était rompu que par la respiration saccadée de l'homme qui avait essayé de la sauver. Il était arrivé trop tard. Plus rien ne pouvait la sauver maintenant. Elle allait rester ici et laisser son corps mourir là où son âme avait été fracturée.

-Overwatch, appelle une ambulance.

Claire sursauta au son de sa voix et paniqua. Elle devait l'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide. Elle ne pourrait jamais se relever après ce qu'ils venaient de lui faire. Elle ne serait plus jamais _elle_ et elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il reprit la parole, comme s'il répondait à quelqu'un au téléphone.

-Une agression sexuelle. Dans la rue de la…

-Non !

Elle n'avait pas réussi à parler fort, la voix enrouée à force d'avoir crié, mais il l'avait entendue et s'était tu. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'allée déserte et des bottes apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il s'accroupit à côté de sa tête et elle tressaillit. Elle avait vécu le pire et elle ne voulait pas que ça continue. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Perdre conscience et ne jamais se réveiller.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Son ton se voulait doux, mais sa voix était extrêmement grave, comme si elle était modifiée électroniquement. Il posa quelque chose au sol et elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'objet. C'était un arc. Claire était en présence d'Arrow. Elle rassembla ses forces et leva péniblement son bras droit pour poser la main sur la chaussure de l'homme. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre autre chose mais elle voulait faire passer son message.

-Tue-moi.

Une main gantée se posa sur la sienne et il murmura un simple non. Un sanglot lui traversa le corps, son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler. Pourtant, il avait déjà tué, il pouvait facilement la finir. Elle voulait le lui crier à la figure, lui ordonner de le faire, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle était trop drainée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Il lui expliqua qu'il allait l'aider à se redresser pour être dans une position plus confortable. Pourtant elle était bien ici, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Bouger voudrait dire sentir à nouveau son corps, reprendre pied dans la réalité et faire face à ce qu'elle venait de subir. Elle ne voulait pas.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Il empoigna son avant-bras et un tremblement lui parcourut le corps.

-Si c'est trop, dis stop, j'arrêterai. Je veux seulement que tu sois plus confortable avant l'arrivée des ambulanciers.

Claire ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Ses mains la touchaient à peine, il la manipulait avec la plus grande délicatesse, comme si elle était une poupée de cire et qu'un seul faux mouvement risquait de la briser. Elle supposait que c'était le cas.

Il la retourna sur le dos et elle le vit pour la première fois. La ruelle n'était éclairée que par un lampadaire à l'entrée, elle ne discernait que sa silhouette, reconnaissable entre mille, le visage caché sous une capuche désormais symbolique, son carquois plein de flèches dans son dos.

-Je vais te soulever les épaules puis les genoux pour pouvoir te porter et t'asseoir contre le mur. D'accord ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il la prit par les épaules et la redressa en position assise. Sa robe en partie déchirée glissa le long de son corps pour la recouvrir jusqu'à la taille. Elle se rendit alors compte de combien elle avait été exposée aux yeux de cet inconnu. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir laissée là, aux regards de tous, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. L'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre la voie dans cet état la fit frémir. Il l'interpréta mal et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il arrête.

-Non. Amène-moi… loin d'eux, murmura Claire.

Il hocha la tête avant de glisser un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la porta comme si elle ne pesait rien, ses bras musclés formant un cocon protecteur autour d'elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, contre sa capuche, et posa la main sur son épaule pour s'agripper à lui. Pour la première fois depuis son agression, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Il la déposa au sol et elle pensait qu'il allait la repousser mais il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant de reprendre contenance, même si elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait un jour. Son odeur boisée était un vrai contraste avec celle de ses agresseurs et l'aidait à s'ancrer dans le moment présent. Elle n'était plus à leur merci.

Il ne disait rien et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ne supporterait pas d'entendre des banalités ou des excuses qui ne changeraient rien à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui offrait une présence rassurante et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Claire ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais peu à peu, son étreinte qui avait été réconfortante jusque-là lui fit l'effet d'un étau. Les poils se hérissèrent sur tout son corps et sa respiration se bloqua. Elle devait se libérer de ses bras.

-Stop, murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et il la lâcha doucement. Il avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter son contact et n'avait pas cherché à insister. Elle croisa un instant ses yeux d'un bleu intense, chaleureux et emplis d'inquiétude, avant de détourner le regard. Elle ne méritait pas tant de tendresse de la part de cet inconnu. Il l'avait déposée près de l'entrée de la rue, à l'abri des regards et loin de ses assaillants. Elle se sentait plus… _vivante_ que quand elle gisait à quelques mètres de là.

-Tu es confortable ? demanda-t-il.

Claire baissa les yeux sur son corps. Sa robe bleue la couvrait maintenant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle sentait le mur sur son dos nu, là où le tissu était déchiré, mais il ne lui faisait pas mal. Arrow l'avait déposée sur une surface lisse, les graviers ne la blessaient plus. Elle étendit ses jambes devant elle pour ne plus se sentir exposée. Ses sous-vêtements gisaient quelque part dans la rue et elle n'avait aucune envie de les retrouver. Elle finit par hocher la tête et il se releva. Il allait partir. L'idée même de se retrouver seule lui donnait la nausée.

-Je vais juste récupérer mon arc, la rassura-t-il.

Claire respira plus facilement. Il ne l'abandonnait pas. Elle le suivit du regard et vit au fond de la rue les deux silhouettes des hommes qui avaient abusé de son corps. Une flèche était enfoncée dans l'un d'eux, trop bas pour être mortelle. Arrow ne tuait plus, elle le savait, mais à ce moment, elle aurait voulu qu'il leur mette une flèche dans le cœur. Ils l'avaient détruite pour assouvir leurs besoins charnels, ils l'avaient utilisée comme si elle n'était pas humaine. Elle avait le droit de les vouloir morts.

Arrow la rejoignit, arc en main, et s'assit à ses côtés sans pour autant la toucher. Il s'était mis du côté de l'entrée de la rue, certainement pour garder son visage dans l'ombre, et ça lui permettait également de ne pas _les_ voir. Elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas et n'avait rien à y gagner.

Claire avait toujours pensé que ces justiciers masqués n'étaient qu'une source de problèmes pour sa ville. Avant leur apparition, il n'y avait jamais eu de plan machiavélique pour détruire les Glades ni de super soldats qui tuaient quiconque sur leur passage. Pour elle, Arrow était une menace qui devait être arrêtée. Il avait tué des dizaines de personnes et n'avait jamais répondu de ses actes. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il arrêtait toute sorte de crimes. Elle croyait qu'il se limitait au crime organisé, aux affaires de grande envergure qui lui apportaient célébrité et argent. Elle supposa que les médias parlaient peu ou pas des braquages, des agressions, des bagarres de rue. Mais il était tout de même là. Il avait été là pour elle.

-Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai rien vu, mais j'ai des bandages si besoin.

Sa robe cachait des éraflures et des bleus. Ils n'avaient pas utilisé de couteau, à eux deux, ils avaient été assez forts pour la traîner au fond de la rue et faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Rien que des bandages puissent aider.

Elle n'avait jamais eu une si petite voix. Elle porta la main à son cou et se demanda si elle s'était définitivement abîmé les cordes vocales à force de crier.

-Tu retrouveras ta voix normale dans quelques jours, dit-il.

Il semblait comprendre ses interrogations sans qu'elle n'ait à les formuler.

-Tu es médecin aussi ?

Il sourit à l'idée et baissa la tête pour être encore plus dans l'ombre.

-Non, j'ai juste de l'expérience.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne parlait pas d'expérience personnelle. Qu'il avait simplement aidé beaucoup de personnes comme elle et qu'il savait quoi dire et comment réagir avec eux. Avec elle.

-Tu vas rester ici ?

Elle avait besoin de savoir s'il allait l'abandonner, la laisser seule dans cette rue, estimant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau.

-Jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Elle était surprise. Elle n'avait pas été sûre qu'il ait appelé les secours. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas simplement parti une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

-Pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander.

-Tu veux que je parte ?

-Non, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Il la dévisagea, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Elle voulait lire son expression, mais elle distinguait à peine ses traits. Il détourna la tête et sa prise se raffermit sur son arc qu'il avait posé à ses côtés.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seule. Quand j'étais au plus bas… j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour m'aider à me relever.

Un tremblement lui parcourut le corps. Il avait aussi vécu des choses horribles. Une main gantée se posa sur la sienne. Elle ne la repoussa pas.

-Je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre ta douleur. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce type de torture.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. Il comparait ce qu'elle venait d'endurer avec de la torture. Ça n'en était pas. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle ne pouvait pas. Mais ce n'était pas de la torture. Il lui serra doucement la main, comme s'il avait senti son angoisse.

-Je sais ce que c'est d'être à la merci de quelqu'un. De n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son corps et sur ce qu'on lui fait. Je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter cette épreuve.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Pour lui, cette fois. Pour cet inconnu qui avait mis fin à son calvaire, qui faisait tout pour la sauver. Alors que lui-même avait été brisé.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me relever. Je ne suis pas…

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, elle leva sa main libre vers lui, désignant son costume, ce qu'il représentait. Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été Arrow.

Il avait été un homme comme les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé. _Torturé._ Il avait réussi à se relever et à créer quelque chose avec les fragments de son âme. Malgré sa douleur, il s'était reconstruit, recréé, pour ne plus subir ce qu'il avait vécu. Avec sa force, sa stature, tout ce qu'il représentait maintenant, il était invincible. Personne n'osait plus s'attaquer à lui.

-Tu t'es construit une armure.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné. Malgré son masque et sa capuche, elle avait réussi à déceler ses émotions. Peut-être parce qu'il était très proche d'elle. Elle espérait que ses ennemis ne l'utilisaient pas contre lui. Ou alors il n'avait baissé sa garde que pour elle. Pour qu'elle ne voie pas le tueur en lui. Le guerrier.

-Je suppose, finit-il par dire. J'étais seul et je n'avais pas le choix. Après cette nuit, ne t'isole pas. Entoure-toi des gens qui t'aiment.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils voudront encore de moi, dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix. Je ne serai plus la même et… ils n'accepteront peut-être pas celle que je deviens…

-Il y a des gens dans notre vie qui nous acceptent quoi qu'il en soit. Trouve-les et ne les repousse pas. Même s'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ta douleur, ils peuvent te soutenir et t'aider à te reconstruire. Ce sont les seules personnes qui importent. Ceux qui t'abandonnent ne méritaient pas de faire partie de ta vie.

-Tu vas m'abandonner ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander. Il avait été une présence rassurante et réconfortante depuis son attaque. Elle ne savait pas comment serait la suite, sans lui. Sans ses conseils et ses gestes mesurés. Il lui serra la main.

-Je ne peux pas rester. Mais je te laisse entre de bonnes mains, les professionnels arrivent. Tu ne seras pas seule. Et… tu as des personnes qui comptent plus que tout pour toi ?

-Mon père et mon frère, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

-Ils seront là pour toi.

Elle le savait bien. Mais elle ne voulait pas les blesser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent pour elle. À cause d'elle. Elle ne leur dirait rien.

-Ils ne peuvent pas savoir.

-Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour toi. Mais les secrets sont lourds à porter. Ils verront que tu as changé et ne comprendront pas pourquoi. Parfois, en voulant épargner notre famille, on leur cause plus de mal. Mais tu dois penser à toi et à ton bien être en premier lieu, d'accord ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle savait qu'elle garderait ses paroles à l'esprit dans les jours à venir. Elle n'allait pas prendre sa décision de suite. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux n'était pas lourd mais s'il durait, elle savait qu'elle allait repenser aux événements de la soirée, ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

-Tu crois que l'ambulance va bientôt arriver ?

Il lui dit d'attendre une minute et porta la main à son cœur. Elle comprit qu'il venait d'activer un appareil de communication, car il parla à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Où en est l'ambulance ? demanda-t-il.

Claire savait qu'il avait des partenaires. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient ainsi en communication directe ni qu'ils agissaient parfois en solo. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de la manière dont ils opéraient. Un membre de son équipe était peut-être au bout de la rue, à les observer, et elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Il interrompit ses pensées :

-Ils devraient être là dans six minutes.

-Ils sauront nous trouver ? Tout à l'heure, je t'ai interrompu avant que tu donnes l'adresse.

-Overwatch sait toujours où je suis.

Elle se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être observée. Il dut déceler quelque chose car il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle décida de formuler sa crainte.

-Il est ici ? Il nous observe ?

Arrow la regarda dans les yeux et de son pouce, il lui caressa doucement les doigts.

-Non. Nous sommes seuls, c'est promis. Overwatch est dans notre QG.

L'étau qui s'était resserré sur sa poitrine se libéra et elle respira plus facilement. Personne n'était là. Personne d'autre ne l'avait vue au plus bas. Elle changea de sujet, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cette petite crise de panique.

-Tu peux parler avec ta vraie voix. Je ne vais pas te reconnaître, je ne te connais pas.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'en sais rien, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Je pourrais être ton frère.

-Aucune chance.

Il avait l'air curieux, alors elle ajouta :

-Si tu étais Andrew, ils seraient morts.

Ses yeux se firent durs et il perdit son sourire.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, le ton froid.

Elle voulait qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle voulait les voir souffrir comme ils l'avaient fait souffrir. S'ils mouraient, elle serait vengée. Mais _avant_ , elle avait toujours critiqué Arrow et affirmé que personne ne méritait de mourir aux mains d'un autre, quel que soit son crime. Maintenant elle comprenait ce qui pouvait pousser au meurtre.

Le visage de l'archer était complètement distant, elle ne décelait plus aucune émotion, si ce n'est de la fureur dans ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres pincées. Il était prêt à tuer pour elle. Mais elle ne le voulait plus. Si le prix était de voir cet homme qui n'avait été que tendre et compréhensif envers elle devenir ce masque de froideur et de dureté, elle ne voulait pas être vengée.

Claire voulait retrouver son sauveur. Pour la première fois, elle lui serra la main, et elle décela une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux.

-Non. Rien n'effacera ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et quand il les rouvrit, elle fut soulagée de revoir l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée jusque-là. Le tueur était parti.

Des sirènes résonnèrent au loin et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte mais il n'en fit rien. Il continuait de lui offrir son soutien en restant assis à ses côtés, main dans la main. Mais elle s'inquiétait. L'ambulance et certainement la police allaient arriver.

-Tu ne pars pas ?

Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas seule.

-Ils arrivent et… on est dans un cul-de sac.

Il allait être coincé et il se ferait arrêter à cause d'elle.

-Je partirai quand ils seront là. Ils ne me verront même pas. Si tu ne leur dis rien, ils ne sauront pas que je suis resté avec toi.

-Comment ?

-Tu verras, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle supposa qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il échappait à la police et aux secours.

-Après cette nuit, est-ce qu'on se reverra ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait que c'était peu probable. Il allait continuer à aider les gens dans l'ombre et elle allait reprendre sa vie normale. Aussi normale qu'elle pourrait l'être après cette nuit. Elle était triste à l'idée de perdre cette personne qui lui avait épargné plus de douleur et qui l'avait accompagnée pendant les minutes les plus difficiles de sa vie.

-Je n'espère pas. Ça voudrait dire que tu es de nouveau attaquée. Ou que tu es une criminelle, ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

-Alors j'espère qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-De même, répondit-il.

Elle n'avait jamais dit au revoir de cette façon. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit :

-Ne laisse pas cette nuit définir ta vie. Tu vas devoir être forte pour survivre. Tu as le droit de pleurer, de te mettre en colère, de hurler contre le monde. Fais ce que tu veux, ce qui est nécessaire pour surmonter ta douleur. Et vis.

Elle gravait chacun de ses mots dans son âme. Elle les utiliserait comme des munitions pour s'armer contre les jours à venir. Il savait ce que c'était. Il avait survécu. Elle ne pensait pas suivre son chemin et se construire une armure, elle n'avait jamais été guerrière. Mais elle trouverait une solution.

La lueur des gyrophares apparut au bout de la rue, leur sirène désormais assourdissante. Arrow se redressa et murmura avant de lui lâcher la main :

-Sois courageuse.

Il se leva et tira une flèche vers le haut du bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Avec un sourire complice, il se lança vers le toit et disparut. Elle écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un petit rire incrédule. Elle porta la main à ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à se relever après tout. Trois urgentistes apparurent à l'entrée de la rue et se dirigèrent vers elle à grandes enjambées.

Seulement quelques minutes auparavant, elle gisait à quelques mètres de là, prête à mourir. Elle avait été désespérée et brisée. Elle l'était encore. Mais elle avait retrouvé une partie de celle qu'elle était. Si elle continuait d'avancer, elle en trouverait certainement d'autres en chemin. Elle allait devoir être forte. Courageuse.


End file.
